<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Conflict Resolution Deadpool by ThatScottishShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255337">A Conflict Resolution Deadpool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper'>ThatScottishShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti-Mutant Sentiments (Marvel), Awkward Dates, Chocolate Box Exchange, Coffee Shops, Conflict Resolution, Cute Ending, Day Off, Deadpool being Deadpool, Don’t repost to another site, F/F, Films, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Girlfriends - Freeform, Romance, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ellie and Yukio finally get a chance to go on a date, they find that a surprise Deadpool lurks around every corner.</p><p>But why?</p><p>*Written for Chocolate Box Exchange.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Phimister/Yukio (Deadpool Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Conflict Resolution Deadpool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts">Eratoschild</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, any plans for today, El</span>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie blinked back to reality, gazing at her girlfriend from across the table in a busy coffee shop. Even her frothy chocolate flaked cappuccino sat untouched spare a few earlier sips disrupting the foamed art. Black lipstick stained the rim of the cup, her black nailed fingers warmed on the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who could blame her distraction when the bubbly and beautiful Yukio chatted happily in the adjacent chair? She cherished her own cup of black coffee and a salted caramel muffin, shooting playful little smiles across the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie smirked, finally taking another drink of her cooling cappuccino. “Our usual nonsense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio grinned, raising her highly sugared coffee in a toast. “I can never say no to shenanigans with you, El.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life had been chaotic lately to say the least, between personal matters and the everyday duties that came with being X-Men. It had been their first date together in weeks, and Ellie had been greatly anticipating it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing could wreck their day together, absolutely nothing at all...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, without warning, a flash of red and black, like a frantic wasp, flew past the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie knew immediately what, or rather who, it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No way.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cringed, wanting to sink into her black scarf before they could be seen. Yukio tilted her head curiously, her hands still curled around her own cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“El?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yukio’s smile met a stern expression, one she recognised often. It did little to dull her cheeriness, as she too turned towards the source of her girlfriend’s growing dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her animated eyes met her own reflection within the glass pane looking out onto the street. At first, she saw the usual concrete jungle that made up the city, surrounding their favourite coffee shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then a steel wrecking ball flashed by, in hot pursuit of fleeing men in masks. They dropped whatever they had on hand slowing them down, screaming as they tried to outrun the Ball of Doom hurdling their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon said wrecking ball swinging towards the fleeing thugs was Deadpool himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strangely enough, he caught sight of the two inside the coffee shop. Deadpool waved hysterically, even as the wrecking ball shot out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring incredulously, Ellie felt her soul leave her body, her entire day jeopardised by </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Meanwhile, Yukio smiled, amused by the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the wrecking ball swept back, as expected, Deadpool continued to wave eagerly, finishing his greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie! Hi, Pinkie Pie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Yukio gave him a quick welcome back, mindful to refer to his alter ego persona, Ellie buried into her scarf, willing it to swallow her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Sound Wave? They might have that new album you like?” Yukio suggested, brushing the bangs from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie simply let out a muffled sound from behind her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Sound Wave, her favourite retro store and home to sick beats, Ellie </span>
  <em>
    <span>swore</span>
  </em>
  <span> she heard him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind the obscure bands section, where Ellie and Yukio meticulously flicked through the alphabetised CDs together, there came a whisper so subdued that she feared she had imagined it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If not for the ridiculousness of the words, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Em. Gee. Adorbs</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whipped her head only to find Yukio beside her, waving at… no one. Suspicion pricked at her skin, but Ellie dared not voice her concerns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not when Yukio smiled angelically, still happy with their little outing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, the music playing changed, transforming from booming heavy metal pirate rock to a saccharine sweet Disney song about ‘love and open doors.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Frozen?” Yukio flicked through the nearby racks, but her attention was on Ellie. “They ever played Disney here before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Ellie muttered suspiciously, darting her eyes at the masked menace now visible outside the shop windows, giving them enthusiastic thumbs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their next protocol on Operation Date dictated that they catch the latest found footage horror film they had been dying to watch. Tucked into a warm theatre inside the old picture house, sharing a tub of buttered sweet and salted popcorn, Ellie and Yukio watched as a group of annoying characters on screen were picked off one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the chatter and laughter of movie goers behind them proved an unwanted distraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie’s hand stills in the popcorn tub, her narrowed eyes burning into the projection screen. Inside her, an atomic heat brewed, her temper flaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her berserk button always involved loudness in public places, especially public transport and, of course, cinemas that encouraged silence during showings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laughing grew louder, as did the overdramatic screaming to jump scares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie and Yukio exchanged glances, their irritation mounting into one unified force. Ellie’s dark eyes burned like hot coals, while Yukio’s animated expression crackled with tapped electricity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned, ready to let the rude ones have it, only to find empty seats… and silence. Only discarded food wrappers and crushed drinks remained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like they had vanished into thin air, leaving the two alone in the theatre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie cocked an eyebrow, surprised at the strange turn of events. “Huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resting her head on Ellie’s shoulder, Yukio sighed happily, not giving their previous guests a second thought. “Gotta love a conflict resolution Deadpool, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, from the back row, someone clapped, and a very familiar voice cackled in approval. “She said it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snow stopped momentarily, so Ellie and Yukio took the opportunity to take a walk through the nearest park. Despite how cold it was, the snow dusted landscape offered a romantic setting, and they were well dressed for such an outing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hand in hand, the girlfriends strolled down a dimly lit path, pointing out the crudely crafted snowmen and what appeared to be cat paw prints embedded in the snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the sound of an altercation shattered the peace, with startled screams and wood breaking being heard ahead. They exchanged looks, then rushed ahead, palms stretched out and ready for conflict.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Yukio’s, a spark of electricity jolted, while Ellie summoned forth a searing heat of no equal inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they reached the source of the noise, a square beneath a monument, their energies died at the sight of… no one. All Ellie saw were fragments of broken signs and bottles, like someone had been drinking and protesting at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flipped over a sign with her boot, and groaned. A typical anti-mutant slogan, hardly an uncommon sight these days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny,” Yukio pondered, crossing her arms in an effort to keep warm. “If they were just here, where did they disappear to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scanning her surroundings, a pang of relief in her heart at not having to deal with hatred today, Ellie froze when she recognised that familiar red and black flash in the bushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I should’ve known…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With an enthusiastic thumbs up, Deadpool confirmed what Ellie suspected, just shortly before he vanished, forming his hands into a heart shape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two returned to the Academy, thoroughly exhausted and chilled to the bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the warm interior welcomed them, the wooden floorboards creaking as Ellie and Yukio entered, closing the door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a soul could be heard, though Ellie did suspect mutants with super hearing could sus out sounds of life within the Academy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tugging off her scarf, Ellie sighed with relief, rubbing her hands together to try and warm them up. As if reading her mind, Yukio approached, placing her hands upon Ellie’s red ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” Yukio asked, smiling sweetly as she rubbed her girlfriend’s freezing hands and fingers. “Want to curl up with a cup of tea and The Lion King?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delighted by the idea, Ellie nodded, guiding Yukio to the kitchen where chamomile and honey awaited them. Once they brewed a calming blend, the two mutants retreated into the lounge, ready to bask in a little animated nostalgia together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they came upon the sofa already occupied by a sleeping guest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wade?” Yukio tilted her head curiously, raising her eyebrows thoughtfully. “I love having him around. He’s a funny guy, but… why has he been everywhere today? More than usual, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukio’s question was very valid. Deadpool had been a persistent presence during their date, and it made Ellie suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good question.” Ellie took a sip of her herbal tea, trying to calm herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deadpool wasn’t by any means a terrible person, but he could be a bit much, and he had been practically stalking them today, trying to help in his own weird way...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the penny dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reason Deadpool had been trailing after them all day. Clocking overtime thrashing thugs in his own Deadpool way.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It was for us…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ellie stared at Wade, astounded by the revelation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘So we could have just one day.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Ellie smirked, glancing at Yukio in weary resignation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What now?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yukio’s eyes conveyed playfully, removing her coat and hooking it around her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbuttoning her own winter jacket, Ellie tossed it onto the nearest table, and let out a defeated sigh. However, the tight curl on her black lips betrayed her. She nodded towards the couch that Wade was currently passed out on, and Yukio understood immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the Lion King came to life, Wade slumbered beneath a blanket they provided, with Ellie and Yukio under their own beside him, sipping their tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An eye cracked open on occasion, with Wade passing very meta commentary on the ‘Hamlet with Lions’ movie every so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also mumbled, delirious from lack of sleep, but with sincerity. “...Love you two… You’re awesome… My favourite X… Couple...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie permitted herself a little grin, watching as Yukio gently stroked Wade’s head, helping to lull him back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay too, I guess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Wade spent all day protecting their date, Ellie and Yukio decided to help give him one relaxed evening, giving him a chance to mend and rest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Chocolate Box Exchange for Eratoschild, who requested some Ellie/Yukio (with maybe some shenanigans causing Deadpool.)</p><p>And thus, the Date Fic is born, where our favourite mutant girlfriends go out with Deadpool (not so subtly lurking) trying to help? I like the idea of them doing lots of nice little things together, and while there are some conflicts, they are either rather minor or resolved easily (thanks to Deadpool’s help/interference.)</p><p>Ngl, the cinema TALKERS came from my own frustrated experiences of being at the cinema and just people talking and laughing through movies. It’s frustrating, so that irritation came from that.</p><p>(But don’t worry! Deadpool didn’t, like, end them permanently for that. He just kind of knocked them out and then threw them out the theatre. 😆)</p><p>Writing the ending was surprisingly the most fun part because of the surprising heart that grew there. Making it about Deadpool wanting to look out for them and give Ellie and Yukio “a nice day together” felt like a good ending. I think he does care for them and they do in turn, even if Ellie finds him a bit much sometimes. 😆</p><p>The “She Said It” line is a jab at fourth wall breaking humour that I’d imagine Deadpool doing. In this, he’s referring to the title of the Fic as well as that reaction when someone says the name of the thing they are in. 😋</p><p>Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>